Fall from the BiFrost
by Anamin
Summary: What the heck happened after Loki let go? Crossover x 3, but I could only choose 2. Just my short explanation of what happened, while TH explanation at Nerd HQ was adequate it was also vague, so here is my version, which is slightly LESS vague. T to be on the safe side.


_A/N Based on my own question WTF happened to Loki between Thor and The Avengers? I am aware that TH explained it a BIT in Nerd HQ, but this is my version for the present. Anything that is not accurate, sorry. I'm new to this fandom._

Loki let go of the bridge, and fell. He fell for what seemed like forever. What had gone wrong? Well his parentage for one thing. He was not a king. All his life he knew. He knew without being told. He was loved less, and Thor, cared for more. The bitter, bitter disappointment of not being the favorite son, the beloved, Odin might care, but the Allfather did not care enough about his second son.

He landed with a thud. Everything hurts when you are a God, probably more than for mortals, but in the end, no damage is really done. Loki could do with some healing, but for the present, chose to stand up and look at his surroundings. Rock, and gray barren land, everything else was darkness. Loki got up, and dusted off and winced with pain. Desperate as he was at the time, he was starting to regret his drop. Mother. . .he missed mother, well not mother, but yes, mother.

Suddenly, he came across a man who appeared to be juggling several bubbles of light at once.

"Where am I, why have I come here?" Loki addressed the man.

"I am Jareth, King of the Goblins. I take children from those who have wished them away and turned them into one of us."

"King of the Goblins? What is a Goblin?"

"Be thankful you don't know, " Jareth rolled his eyes.

"How came you here?" asked Loki.

"I was beaten by a girl." Was Jareth's simple reply.

"A mortal girl?" Jareth stood and rolled his eyes "Yes a mortal girl!" He ground out between his teeth, turning back to Loki.

"But how did a mortal beat a king who clearly knows these magical ways?" Loki pointed to the bubbles that Jareth continued to juggle.

"Love. She did not choose me, I was banished here. My magic recharges here before then, I cannot return."

"Where is here?"

"I do not know, but I do not plan to stay long. If you will excuse me, I need to turn this mortal back toward me, and in order to do that, I must infuse myself into her dreams, in this way she'll come around. Good. . .er day." With that, Jareth King of the Goblins walked off to brood and think about his mortal girl.

Loki moved on, someone had to help get him off this rock. He next came upon a set of twins, upon closer look, they were not identical. They were pale with yellow eyes he could see even from this distance; their dress was very fine, not unlike his own. But he decided to approach wearily, for they looked dangerous, much like the Frost Giants he had helped defeat with Thor. They were speaking to each other as he approached, but broke off when they saw him.

"Pardon the intrusion," he began, it was better to show deference when you are outnumbered. H did not have Thor's brawn, but instead had the wisdom to know a potential enemy.

"What is it, stranger, how have you come to this place, what is your purpose?"

"My purpose is to rule, it is my burden. I am Loki of Asgard, and I know not how I came here."

"I am Prince Nuada, Silverlance of the Bethmoora elves, and I must restore my people to the ancient lands. My sister, Princess Nuala and I are the last of our kind." He finished his brief speech. They each gave a short bow.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"We were defeated and have been banished from the mortal world. We must make our way back somehow band restore our people to their former glory."

The story was not unfamiliar to Loki, indeed wasn't he the last of a dead race thanks to Odin? He must find a way to make it off this rock much like the Prince and Princess.

They looked to him for an answer, he had none. But they WERE looking to him for an answer. They wanted to be led. Well, naturally, he was a born leader of course, he was born to rule. He MUST get out of this 'place' wherever this 'place' was. . .

"Brother and sister in Limbo, I will not fail you. Give me time and I will find an answer." He left them and walked on. He needed _answers_. . .

Shortly thereafter Loki himself was approached on his travels. 

"We are the Chitauri, we have seen your plight and would like to make you an offer."

"I'm listening."

-FIN-


End file.
